


Stay

by Fandoms_Unite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little bit of something inspired by "Stay" sung by Alison Porter. It's late and John would be much happier if Sherlock would come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

It was late. Very later, or very early. One or the other. Probably very early knowing how things went. Snuffling deeper in the warm cocoon of blankets, John sighed. Well whatever time it was, apparently his insane boyfriend was too busy with some mad experiment to be arsed to come to bed. Where he belonged. 

He really did not want to crawl out of the warm bed and drag Sherlock back with him for a few hours of sleep. Blinking at the filtered light coming through the bathroom door, he grumbled. Apparently it was loud enough to get Sherlock’s attention. 

Having enough good grace to look sheepish, Sherlock poked his head into the bedroom. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you? What time is it anyway?” John huffed. “Mmm didn’t exactly wake me. And it’s somewhere between half past very late and a quarter til too bloody early to still be awake. Come. To. Bed.” Rumbling a chuckle, Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You exaggerate, as usual. It can not be THAT late.” “I am not exaggerating. It’s late, it’s cold, it’s raining. Come. To. Bed.” He repeated. “At least for a bit. Ten minutes.”  
It was worth a try. Sometimes if he could convince Sherlock to at least lie down for a ten minute cuddle, his genius would end up sleeping for a few hours.

Sighing deeply with feigned reluctance Sherlock climbed in beside John. “Jesus Christ, Sherlock, you’re half frozen.” John rolled his eyes, shifting to wrap Sherlock in his arms. “It isn’t that bad.” He protested. Although, it was nice to be curled up around a warm John in a warm bed. Much more comfortable than the hard kitchen chair. “I really do need to finish my experiment…….” Slowly John ran his hand through his dark curls. “Shhhh…. Stay……”

Sherlock wiggled, making himself more comfortable with his head on John’s chest, still thinking. Slowly he became away of John’s humming. Combined with having his hair stroked he was beginning to get drowsy. “What’re you humming?” He blinked up at John in the dark. 

“Hmm? What? Nothing. Just an old thing Mum’d sometimes sing. She got it from Gran who got it who knows where. Stop talking, stop thinking. Sleep.” “Sing it to me.” “If I do, will you at least TRY to go to sleep?” Nudging him under the chin, he nodded. “I will try.”

Pulling him closer, John kissed the top of his head. Closing his eyes in an attempt to remember the words better and block out Sherlock staring at him and his reaction he began softly. 

 

Oh my love, stay, stay here in my arms  
So fast these moments fade  
Stay stay never go away

Oh your eyes  
Telling me what words can’t say  
I wish you’d never change  
Stay stay never go away

I am yours and you are mine  
Bound together from the start  
I will carry you until it’s time to go

And I’ll always be the home you come back to in your heart  
Oh stay stay stay 

My only  
So much that we could say  
You were made just for me  
Stay stay never go away

I am yours and you are mine  
Bound together from the start  
I will carry you until it’s time to go

And I’ll always be the home you come back to in your heart  
I will stay stay stay 

Oh my love  
Stay stay never go away

 

Gazing up at John, Sherlock shifted, cupping his face and kissing him slowly. “Hey now…..” John murmured softly, thumbs stroking over Sherlock’s cheekbones and tenderly wiping away the wetness. “It’s ok. I know my singing’s bad but……” He was cut off by another kiss and Sherlock holding him tighter. “Your voice is extraordinary…. I had no idea……” He swallowed hard, trying to force his voice to remain steady. “Marry me.” 

John shook his head slightly. He must still be asleep. “What?” Snorting Sherlock wiggled. “John you know I detest repeating myself.” It was time to make a very hasty retreat. Sentiment. So many ways it could go wrong. “Oh, no, I don’t think so.” John shook his head, holding him tighter. “Stay……” He murmured softly. “Ask me again. Please.” Not looking at him Sherlock sighed. There really was no point arguing. “Marry me?” 

“Had to make sure I was awake and this wasn’t a dream…… And yes. Yes. Of course, yes. A million times.”


End file.
